Pictures (Bensler fanfic)
by imafangirl11
Summary: One day Elliot Stabler jr finds a picture of his dad and a dark haired woman.He decides to look for the woman in the picture, the only hints he has is the picture and the back, which has a small note. Being 8 years old and as curious as ever, he goes on a search for the woman while on a trip to NYC
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

One day Elliot Stabler jr finds a picture of his dad and a dark haired woman. His mom has blonde hair. He decides to look for the woman in the picture, the only hints he has is the picture and the back, which says a small message from his dad to the woman.

Being 8 years old and as curious as ever, he goes on a search for the woman while his family is on a trip to NYC

-#-

Okay dont judge so quickly I think everyone will like it!.


	2. Chapter 1

*Junior's POV*

"Hey, junior!" My dad said. He woke me out of my zone out-ing

"Hm?" I looked up into his eyes. I had his blue eyes against my moms brown ones. But I got my moms dirty blonde hair.

"What do you plan to do on the way to New York? " he asked. My sister will probably be asleep. My brother will probably be texting his girlfriend or listening to music. I don't do much.

"No idea" I shrugged

"Well, let me guess now.. You aren't ready?"

"I just have to get a few more things packed!" I argued against him. He always was right when he was giving me that look. The look Im doing something wrong.

"We had a week to pack. So i will leave in 10 minutes, with or without you" he said and grabbed his keys.

"Elliot.. dont be too tough on him" my mom groaned, she had her suitcase ready to go. She usually defended me, seeing as to I was their fifth and hopefully last child.

"Im not Kathy... here let me help you" he grabbed her suitcase and picked it up. He started to leave but then he turned and said:

"10 minutes." and walked out the door. My siblings were already waiting for him in the car, there names are Richy and Kath, I have an older sister Maureen but I don't know much about her. I went to my parents room and almost all the clothing was gone. We'll be in New York almost the whole summer.

I opened a few drawers. On my third drawer I opened it and a glare caught my eye.

"Whats this?" I thought aloud to myself and grabbed it. It was a picture of my dad and some woman with dark hair. I flipped it over.

"New York, 2012

16th Precinct buddies. You werr the best partner a guy can ask for. Semper Fi, Olivia Benson. Im sorry, Liv.

-El"

I stuffed it into my pocket when I heard a honk. I ran to my room and grabbed the suitcase and down the dairs and out the door.

"That was more than 10!" My dad tested me. I didn't get what I needed but a few outfits and my toothbrush were good enough. I looked down and sighed

"Im just pushing ya, junior. You're fine." He winked and I climbed in the door. I took the photo out of my pocket. My dad and the woman had there backs together with their guns up. They look like they're having fun. I wish I could meet her. Why out of all the partners my dad had was she so special?


	3. Chapter 2

***Olivias POV ***

My hand moved through my brown hair. I sighed in my trance of thinking

"Liv, you good?" Amaro asked from across the desk. He was usually worried for me after the kidnapping. I still had the bruisesand my hair was cut by myself to get rid of him. It was hard.

"Perfect. What we got?" I asked as Fin and Amanda walked in looking like they had news.

"Vic swears she was near some type of water when the rape happened. She heard the waves splashing I guess" Fin said and marked secluded beaches on the map.

"That narrows it down" I said and sighed

"Liv" Cragen said from his office. I looked up and he motioned for me to come in.

"Sorry, it was nice working with you!" Munch joked and we all shot him a glare and he pretended to be reading a file. Everyone knew i wasn't in trouble.

"What is it?" I asked

"Olivia.. I'm going to retire soon"

"Really?" I asked shockingly

"Yeah. A few more cases and I'll be traveling on my yacht." He smiled

"That's great, cap!" I smiled back

"Yeah. I want you to take the sergeants test." He said

"Oh, no. There's no way I'm replacing you!" I said, shaking my head

"Olivia. . "

"If El was here.. would you ask him to do it?"

"No. I want you to take the test and get my job. " he finalized

"I'll try. I promise" I spoked and hugged him. We held longer then we were meant to.


	4. Chapter 3

*Elliots POV*

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Junior was still awake, looking out the window

"How come you're not asleep?" I asked. Kathy and the kids were out like lights. Well all the kids except Junior.

"Not tired" he shrugged. I could tell something was wrong from so many years from investigating kids on the job.

"Oh.. " I nodded and shrugged it off. I decided to let him tell me whathe wants to tell me.

"Dad? " he spoke up, I looked at him, "what's Semper Fi mean?" He asked. Immediately I was reminded of Olivia. How did he learn that? Probably the internet.

"Its a military term that means always faithful. It means you'll stick by and be there no matter what" I said but my voice cracked at the end and I realized I lied to Olivia.

"You were in the military?"

"Mhm. That's what this tattoo is for" I motioned with my head at my left shoulder

"What'd you do afterwards? " he asked. I was glad we made conversation

"I was a cop."

"Who was your partner?" He asked. Really junior? Why does he have to bring back so many flashbacks of Olivia? I mean just looking at him reminds me of the day she saved his and Kathy's life. And me hugging her. Then flashbacks of her in just her panties and bra all over me to save my skin during an undercover operation. We used to be so close. I knew I had more partners - a lot, seeing i wasn't easy to work with - but Olivia and I were together for 13 years.

"I had a lot of partners, kid" I said as I drove and we grew closer to New York. I could see the tall buildings in the distance. I didn't wanna tell him he wasonly here for the actions Olivia took.

"Who was your favorite?"

"A girl. We were partners for 13 years, we hold like a world record. Her name is Olivia Benson." I said as straight as I could without crying. Why'd I leave? Oh, I wasn't man enough to carry on after shooting a killer.

"Were you guys close? "

"We were together every day. I saw her more than I saw your mother" I spoke truthfully.

"Wow. That's a lot of time. Do you think I could meet her? " He asked. But he doesn't know she's the reason he's alive.

"Ehh.. I'm not sure Olivia and I are on good terms at the moment" I said

"Why not? I thought you guys were Semper Fi together" he said and I laughed. I had no idea how he got all this information but I guess maybe he overheard Kathy and I bickering over the situation. She swore I loved Olivia more than I loved her

"We were. Until I hurt her feelings really bad. And I feel terrible about it but theres no fixing it"

"That must be something bad you did, Dad! You have to say sorry! You have to be Semper Fi together again!" He whined. We were almost to New York City. Like 30 more minutes. I could see the buildings, we were on an overcrowded bridge. I dont know why he is saying this, or how he knows about her.

"I can't, Junior. I can't. I can't face her. I've done bad to her and I wont accept her forgiving. What I've done is bad. And I wouldn't want her to forgive me like I know she will." I said sadly.

"Okay dad. Are we almost there?" He asked. Finally a stable question. I shook the thought of Olivia from my head and took in what was ahead of me

"Of course. Once we're off this bridge." I nodded and moved up as the line to the city got shorter.

 _review?_


	5. Chapter 4

*Junior's POV *

We were now in New York City! I wanna know where it is my dad works. I wanna find Olivia and make things right between her and my dad. I knew he wouldn't approve so I decided to go on my own journey and find her.

"Dad can you show me where you worked?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. After 2 minutes of driving he slowed down. He was most likely curious about why I'm asking all the questions.

"Here she is. The 16th Precinct!" He said. I took in the huge building and admired it. It was really nice. I wondered what things went on in there. Or what my dad and Olivia would talk about.

"Dad Im hungry" Kath said. My father and I stopped st a McDonald's but that was when everyone was asleep.

"Me too" Richy said. He took out his earphones and sighed.

"Me three!" I chimed in.

"Okay. Theres a Chinese food place right down the street!" My dad put his hands up and drove. He stopped outside of a restaurant. He must've known thus area so well. I wondered why he quit after so long.

We all got out of the car and into the restaurant.

After ordering I decided to go see Olivia. I know I'd be in huge trouble but I think it's worth it. I wanted to meet her, ask her about my dad.

"Uh.. Dad... I gotta use the bathroom" I lied. It was a good one, but I sucked at lying. After a questioning look and me squirming in my seat to pretend like I need to pee. He fell for it after a few seconds.

"Okay. Be quick with it, Junior " he said and I nodded. I slipped out of the restaurant and I ran down the street. My short dirty blonde hair was flying with the wind. I opened up the door to the 16th Precinct. This is it. My heart beat from nervousness. I knew it was too late to turn back now.

"Uhmm... can I know which floor is SVU?" I asked. I remember my dad saying something about it

"Sure, kid" said a man. He looked at a list and back into my eyes.

"12th floor. Stay strong" he said and I walked away with a strange look on my face. Stay strong? What was SVU? Why would I need to stay strong?

I got onto the elevator and shook with excitement. I should maybe end this. Go back, and act like I just went to the bathroom.

No no, Elliot. Stay strong, right? Stick with it. The elevator opened and I stumbled into a room filled with chatter, paper, people and desks. What if she doesn't work here? I'd get in trouble either way.

I went up to a guy with dark hair. His shirt was tucked in and he was talking to a pretty blonde. I felt uncomfortable to interrupt them. They looked to be flirting.

"Hey.. ?" I said, he turned around on her desk.

"Hey. Im detective Amaro. How can I help you?" He said. He seemed nice.

"Doe- " The thought if she still worked here lingered on my mind.

"Does Olivia Benson. .. work here?" I asked. I sounded like a lost dog.

"Yeah. She's over there" He looked past me and pointed.

*Olivias POV*

Some kid with blonde hair was talking to Nick. Nick looked at me and called me over. What now?

"Hey Nick whats the problem?" I asked nicely. I looked at the kid. He looked so familiar. But who was he?

"This kid is looking for you" Nick said and the kid turned around. He had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Once again I was struck with familiarity.

"Hello. Im Olivia Benson.. Can I help you? " i asked

He looked astonished. He seemed to be searching for words.

/

 **im so sorry if you read this before. I totally forgot to add this chapter aandhad to delete 2! Verry sorry guys. And also sorry this is short. I wanted to upload before too many people got confused. Im sorry guys. Thanks for reading and leaving nice reviews even though it made no sense. :/**


	6. Chapter 5

***Junior's POV ***

I looked at Olivia. This was her. My dad's favorite partner. I must admit, she is pretty.

"It's you.." I said. It took me a lot to say that because I was so surprised. She didn't look any older then in the picture.

"Sorry. . Do I know you?"

"You knew my dad." I said.

"I did? What's his name?" She asked. She was so poliet I didn't know how she delt with my dad for 13 years.

"Elliot. Stabler. He has the same name as me!" I said. Olivia went pale.

"E-Eli?" She asked.

"Junior. I was stopped beind called Eli like 3 years ago for some reason." I shrugged. Eli sounded better now that I think about it.

"How did you find me?" She asked

"This" I said and reached into my pocket. I grabbed the photo.

She looked at it and teared up.

"Wheres your dad? Your mom? I thought you guys moved?" She said.

"We did. We're here for the summer and while packing I found this" I smiled

"Do they know where you are?"

"No... I'm supposed to be in the bathroom" I said.

"Well where are they? " she asked

"Can you call my dad? " I asked. I didnt want him too worried now that I reapized what I've done.

"No. He changed his number. Look, sit down" she said and pointed at a chair near her desk. I noticed a picture of my dad with a baby. That baby was me. I recognized myself from baby pictures. She blushed as I noticed it and flipped it upside down. I wondered why she kept his picture on her desk and nothing else.

"Now, Eli- Junior. How could you run away?"

"I had to find out who you were. Did you date my dad?" I asked. She was pretty. She turned pale at my words.

"No- no. He was my partner."

"Would've you dated him?" I asked. Out of curiosity

"Look, did he tell you about me?" She changed the subject. Well.. does that mean she would?

"No." I said and she looked sad.

"I - I saved your life"

my eyes snapped up to hers and she slightly smiled at me.

 ***Elliot's POV***

"Kath. It's been almost 20 minutes." I said

"I have no idea where he is!" She nagged. Oh my god! How annoying.

"I'm going to find him " I stood up, trying not to roll my eyes

"Oh, Elliot don't be stubborn" she said and I gave her a weird look and left. We are always arguing. It's not very healthy for

our marriage but I don't care. Its always been this way. We've been divorced a few times and I could see it happening again when Eli needs me less. For now he has a nagging inconsiderate mother so he really needs

"JUNIOR!" I yelled. Where is he?

"JUNIOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I cupped my hands around my mouth. I ran until I saw the only place he knows in this city. The 16th Precinct.

I went in. I hit the button to the 12th floor. I saw him at my old desk.

"Junior!" I said. He was talking to Olivia. Oh my Olivia. I haven't seen her in so long. It was then I realized all I have done wrong and all I want to erase.

"Dad!" He said. He ran to me. I could tell Olivia was trying not to look. She turned around

"Liv" was all I could say

"El" she said. Then she puked. She puked. Oh my god she puked. She got up and looked at me one more time before running away with tears in her eyes; going towards the interview rooms.

What have I done?

 _The chapters will eventually get longer :) hope you guys enjoyed. Follow / Fav and review to help out a lot! Thanks again :) x_


	7. Chapter 6

*Olivia's POV *

 _I heard a voice say "Junior!" And Junior looked up and said "Dad!"_

 _It was at that moment I knew Elliot goddamn Stabler was standing behind me. I didn't wana look, but I had to. I was wautung 3 years for this, I had to. I looked behind me. He looked at me sympathetically. He looked as he was in a lost for words._

"Liv" he said. His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. I found myself lost in them and struggling for words.

"El" I managed to get out. I was so nervous, I haven't seen him in years. I felt and uneasiness in my stomach as tears started to form over Elliot. My stomach cringed of nervousity and then:

I puked. All over the floor. Elliot looked shocked. I got up and looked at him once more and ran towards the interview rooms. I heard him say my name. I couldn't go back.

*Nick's POV *

Some guy with broad shoulders and a concerned look came in. He called out a name then the kid Olivia was talking to ran up to him.

The guy said "Liv" and she said "El" and then she puked all over the place. I was more confused then anything. She ran away crying and he called her name.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked

"And who are you?" I demanded

"I- I don't know. And I'm Elliot Stabler" He said. The name hit me. He was Liv's old partner, for 12 years. Fin told me there relationship was a decade longer than his marriage.

I grew mad at him. I have begun to see Liv as a sister and this guy broke her heart.

"Why?" I said. He knew what I meant

"I don't know. I'm stupid" he looked down

"Can somebody call the janitorial services!" I said frustrated as people just watched.

Somebody did and a janitor arrived to clean the vomit.

"I'm going to find her. You, stay here! Don't move" I said through clenched teeth. He didn't look intimidated.

"I'm not staying because you scare me. I'm staying because I need to talk to Olivia." He said flatly and I just murmured a whatever. He went to go sit at my desk, which I'm guessing was his old desk, and I shot him a glare. He grinned and stood op and sat at Olivias desk. I walked swiftly to the interview rooms to find Olivia. I looked up and down the interview rooms until I found her crying in the same room i found her crying in a few years ago after she was told he put in his papers.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"Olivia? Are you coming?" I said and knocked on the interview room door. She opened it with tears rolling down her face**_

 _ **"Yeah" was all she said and she walked past me .**_

 _ ***Flashback over***_

 ***Elliot's POV***

I sat at Olivia's desk while holding Junior. I noticed a picture was upside down. I flipped it up and it was a picture of me. The one I never got in the mail. I wondered what had happened to it.

"She put it down when I noticed it, I think she was .. i dont know the word, but her cheeks turned pink" Junior said and I couldnt help but smile.

"She said I was called Eli. I like that name more than Junior!" He said excitedly.

"What else did she tell you?" I asked. Kathy didnt want him to know about Olivia at all. She didn't even want me to say "Olivia" or else she'd kick me out, and since she made me leave my job because of Olivia, (and the shooting was hard on me) I was fearful he knew what happened.

"That her and mommy where in a car crash and she helped save me! I didn't get to say thank you" he said. He looked upset and I forgot about nagging Kathy for a moment and thought about myself. The only bad thing that she could do when we divorce is make it so I never see the kids.

"You will, Junior. You will" I said as I pet his hair and held him closer. I hoped he wasn't gonna be a trouble maker when he grows up.

"Oh and dad?" He said and looked up

"Hm?"

"Can I be called Eli again?" He asked and smiled. Wow I loved my kids, how adorable, if only he knew what was actually going on.

"Sure" i smiled. I hoped Olivia was okay. I sighed at what I have done and looked into the direction of the interview rooms and got lost in a trance.

 ***Olivia's POV ***

I cried in the same interview room where I cried when I figured out he put in his papers. A knock happened at the door and I wiped my eyes.

"Its Nick, Liv" he said. I opened the door and looked at him with my puffy eyes

"Is everything okay?" He asked and I sighed. He was the person to find me when I cried over Elliot after getting the news in which he was leaving. But that wasn't the first or last time I cried over Elliot Stabler.

"N-no. It'll be so hard to face him" I admitted. Nick was one of my closer friends in which I could tell anything to. But then again so was Elliot. At least I know if Nick ever left he'd say goodbye and keep in touch with me, and Rollins. I could tell they liked each other or even had something going on.

"Then let's do it together. If you want him gone then say the word and he's out of here, okay?" Nick asked and I smiled. I was happy with who was my friend for 3 years. At first, because he was replacing Elliot, I hated him -but Rollins was still interested in him - but then he grew on me. I hugged him for being a shoulder to cry on and a good partner.

We walked out into the squad room and he sat with Eli at my desk looking at a picture. Oh no. He found the picture I had kept of him.

"No!" I said and raced to my desk. I heard Nick say 'liv' behind me and I ignored him.

"Liv, it's okay," Elliot laughed, I missed his laugh, "I don't mind you kept it. I actually kept one of you too" he said.

"Why are you here, Elliot?" I said weakly. I was so broken down and missing energy all i wanted to do was sleep.

"For you " he said and stood up and set down Eli. We looked at each other eye to eye and I just stared. Neither of us spoke; just stared.

/

/

 ** _I love reading reviews and seeing all the favorites / follows. Thanks so much. Do more reviews and ill make the chapters longer and update quicker_**


	8. Chapter 7

*Junior's POV*

My dad and Olivia stared at each other eye to eye and I watched, not knowing what to do.

I cleared my throat with uncomfortability

"W-we gotta get home" my dad stammered

"No!" I said, more like demanded.

"Eli-" my dad trued to refuse but I interrupted him. I wanted them back to their friendship terms.

"I did not run away to not get what I want" i said

"Well what could you want?" Olivia asks

"For you too to be friends again" I said and sighed. I sounded crazy. I didnt even know all the facts. I didn't know why my dad left or why they didn't keeo in touch witheach other. I didn't know how Olivia thought of my father or what he really thought of her.

"It's not that easy" Olivia said. I looked into her brown eyesand saw that she wanted ot to work out, that she wanted to be able to speak with my dad again.

"Let's go Junior," my dad said and he looked at Olivia once more, "I'm sorry, Liv" he whispered and carried me out the door. Was he sorry for me? No. I think he was sorry for leaving her.

*Elliots POV *

Once we got out of the precinct I sighed in relif. I needed the fresh air. In that precint I felt suffocated by the intenseness. I coughed as if I hadn't breathed in forever.

"What the hell where you thinking?" I demanded at Junior. It was the first time I ever raised my voice at him or even swore at him.

"I was thinking you guys could be friends again." He said with tears in his eyes

"Why would you-!" I couldn't finish my sentence. I dont know what I would use. Why would he make me face her again? He didn't know what happened. He had no clue. If only he knew.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **The girl walked into the precinct again. This time with a gun. I didnt notice it until she fired three warning shots at our prisoners.**_

 _ **I don't know how in a precinct full of police, I had to be the only one pull my gun.**_

 _ **"Please put your gun" I said calmly. She turned to me.**_

 _ **"No! Put it down!" I said. The last thing I ever wanted to do was shoot a child.**_

 _ **"I DONT WANNA HURT YOU PLEASE PUTDOWN THE GUN!" I called again and this time she shot Sister Peggy.**_

 _ **"Elliot! Shoot!" Olivia demanded. She called for a bus in her talkie. 'No one else had a gun? ' i wondered. She turned to the cell and shot one person**_

 _ **"Elliot!" Olivia screamed. I had no idea what to do.**_

 _ **"She's killing them!" She said once more. I knew this. I didn't have the heart to kill a child. I couldn't deal with it.**_

 _ **"Hit the ground!" I said as the girl shot another man and Olivia got down. I pulled the trigger. Not once, but three times. As if in slow motion the girl hit the ground and I ran over to her and checked her pulse. It beat once, twice, then it stopped. I looked at Olivia who stared open mouthed at me over sister Peggy and I shook my head. Olivia did the same as to tell me sister Peggy was gone. We just stared at each other. Like almost every situation we were in, all we could do was stare.**_

 _ ***Flashback over***_

I sighed and carried Junior to the restaurant.

"Where were you?" Kathy said

"Bathroom" I lied and sipped on the beer placed before me.

"Whatever" she snapped and looked away

"So Kathleen, Dicky, how do you guys like it back?" I asked

"I missed it here!" Dicky said

"Me too. So many good memories" Kathleen laughed.

"Oh, yeah, DUI is such a good memory!" I teased and smiled, taking another sip of the alcohol.

Dicky laughed along with me. Junior (eli?) Sat confused as ever.

"Don't worry Eli, we'll make memories for you too. What does everyone think of a walk through time square?" I asked

"Yeah!" They all agreed and nodded at each other

"Okay finish your food and we can get out of here" I smiled and they ate quicker.

 **Okay this was realllly bad in my opinion! Sorry !**

 **leave a review of your opinion? Thanks for keeping up. The chapters will get longer soon and it'll get better. Until next time :)x**


	9. Chapter 8

***Elliots POV***

I rolled over on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable but I have become occustumed to it, seeing as Kathy makes me 'sleep' here every night. Yet, I can't fall asleep here. I sighed. Besides the uncomfortability, I couldn't sleep due to Olivia on my mind.

I stood up. I walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. There was bags under my eyes. I turned on the faucet and spalshed water on my face.

"Dad?" I heard and looked behind me to see Junior. I couldn't believe what he had done. He reunited me with Olivia Benson because of a picture and I love his little curious self.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I can't sleep" he groaned. Well like Father like Son was right.

"Me either" I said, walking out of the bathroom. I squatted down to his height.

"I think Olivia is keeping me up " he said and I laughed. He yawned, he needed sleep soon.

"Me too" I said and carried him back to his room and tucked him in his bed.

"Can we see her tomorrow?" He asked. Why does he make me face her over and over again? I tried to play cool the last time but on the inside I was dying to hug her. I guess seeing her and apologizing was the best option afterwards.

"Uhh.. i dont know, kid" I sighed. I knew Olivia wouldn't appreciate me going there again.

"Im gonna go ask her after I read you to sleep, okay?" I said. I knew she lived in the same apartment, she had lived there for 12 years.

After a few minutes of reading "Oh, The Places You Will Go!" By Dr. Suess, I noticed Eli had fallen asleep.

I got up and turned off the light and opened his door

"Tell her i said hi!" Eli called after me and i couldn't help but laugh.

I left the house, grabbing my coat and keys. I raced to my car. I tried to get through traffic as fast as possible. I reached her apartment building and hit "4" on the elevator.

I knocked on her door. She opened the door without looking through the peephole or asking who it was which meant I woke her up. It was, after all, 3 am.

I was greeted by a slap across my face. It stung.

"Eli says hi " I commented. She slammed the door in my face. I did not blame her for not wanting to speak to me ever again. I turned around with tears in my eyes; I lost her. I heard the door open

"Elliot" she said, I turned around and she pulled me into a hug.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have left without a goodbye" I said. She teared up into my shoulder and I did the same. We cried in each other's arms. She released after a minute or so.

"I hate you" she said, but she opened the door and allowed me to come inside.

 ** _Holy craps this is short srry._**

 ** _I love your guys' reviews_**

 ** _My biggest mistake was making her puke im sorry i guess that was bad but if you didnt see the person you love for 3 years and they (in this case, elliot) didn't even say goodbye you'd be very nervous and you'd be just urging in your stomach. Maybe not so much as puke but cry i kinda went over the line with that. Sorry. I'll make the story better just try to forget the puking and the next chapter will be better. Thanks loves for reading and leave a review! Much love x_**


	10. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't an update!

But im gonna say real quick that im gonna be a while with the next chapter because its gonna be really long and more creative! Thanks for reading and leaving nice reviews even though its been really bad so far! Its going to get really better i promise!

See you guys soon! Much love! You're reviews and favorites and follows mean so much!


	11. Chapter 9

**-Third person pov-**

Olivia thought about the choice to deny Elliot access into her home or to send him on his way. She opened the door reluctantly after they hugged. She cried in his arms, like she had done so many times before, and she said that she hated him. She knew she didn't hate him, just his certain actions. Like leaving her without a goodbye, or anything for that matter. One day she woke up and he was gone. She had no control over that.

She allowed him into her apartment filled with baby toys and pictures.

"Sorry about the mess, Noah likes to play a lot" Olivia said nervously and picked up a few toys. Elliot was struck with confusion of who 'Noah' is.

"And, uh, whose Noah?" Elliot asked. Olivia remembered Elliot missed out on everything. Lewis, Brian, cragen's soon-to-be leaving, and the best part of her life, Noah.

"Come see for yourself " she smiled excitedly and took his hand, pulling him into a blue painted room filled with more toys and it had a crib, too. Elliot slowly walked over to the crib with Olivia. Olivia gently picked up Noah.

"He's my son" Olivia said and smiled. She still teared at the thought of her having a kid, it still struck her as a surprise that she has a kid.

"Y-you had a kid?" Elliot asked. He was surprised that she had kids even though she would get upset whenever Elliot would mention Kathy having a baby over the age of 40.

"Adopted" she nodded and bit her lip to stop the tears. Not because he was adopted but because she was allowed to keep him, forever.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked and looked Elliot eye to eye. He smiled and nodded. She carefully handed Noah to Elliot. And smiled at how he looked at baby Noah.

"Liv. I can't believe this," Elliot said astonished, "I'm sorry I missed out on such a big portion of your life" he finished. Elliot tried not to cry, but couldn't contain his tears.

"It's- it's okay, El. You're here now. That's all that matters, right?" She asked.

"Of course. For better or worse, right?" He said and wiped a tear. He missed her so much, if only Kathy wouldn't have held him back he would've returned by now. Or even maybe he wouldn't have ever left.

"Right" Olivia nodded and smiled at how well Elliot grew to Noah over the course of a few minutes. He was giggling at Noah.

"Well, I better let little Benson boy rest" he smiled and set him back in the crib, giving the boy one last smile.

"Just what we need,another Benson running around" Elliot laughed as he hit Olivia with a similar line she gave him when Eli was born. Olivia smirked at the memory. That day she saved Kathy's life. She also hugged Elliot, and that was big for her; that was one of the few nights she slept soundly.

"Want a drink?" She asked. She didn't know where this was leading to but she just went with the flow.

"Of course " he smiled. Olivia kissed Noah and she flicked off the light as they exited the room.

"Elliot, " Olivia started to speak as she poured the wine into the cup, "You know your leave hurt me a lot?" She asked. She handed him the wine glass.

"Hurt me too " he said and he took a drink of wine. Olivia stared at him. Lost in his lips again. Even after 3 years she couldn't deny her love for him. It was too strong.

"Yeah.." was all she said. Elliot felt a sense of guilt for abandoning her. He had for 3 years but now it was worse because he sat in front of her having to face his consequences. He hated when he was wrong.

"Maybe I should go" Elliot stood up. He expected Olivia to object but she didnt. He walked to the door slowly and then heard her faint voice say his name.

Elliot turned around and raised an eyebrow. He tried to hid the grin that was going to spread across his face for getting her trust again.

"Stay with me" she said and he ran the words through his mind. Kathy. Eli. They were probably waiting. But this could be his only chance to make it up to Olivia. He needed her back in his life. He never slept. He could barely eat. He decided he needed to gain her frienship and trust again.

He nodded, "Okay," he said and smiled. Olivia walked over to him and pulled him into another hug.

"Elliot.." She said, but she knew now wasn't the time to be confessing her love for him so she shutherself up. She knew he was a married man and always have been. She would never interfere with a marriage.

"Liv?" He asked when she didn't continue. He was curious as to which her thoughts were.

"Follow me" she said, to improvise, and led him to her bedroom. She didn't know what to do next.

"Liv-" he said as he realized where he was taken to. He hoped she wasn't expecting a one night stand, because one, he would never do that while married, and two he would never use Olivia for just sex.

"no, look" She said -he thought she had read his mind for a second - and pointed to a picture that was placed on her night stand. It was a picture of Elliot and herself. It was the first day on the job. She remembered it clearly - the taxi cab case - it was solved like most of their cases and from the second they met on that partially clichè rainy night; they both felt a good connection.

"I have to look at it every morning. Theres one on my desk. There's a few here. I couldn't get over you. I couldn't sleep. I drank - a lot" Olivia confessed. The last confession was hard, she didn't want to be a fallen down drunk like her mother had. She didn't want any of this to happen, but when it had she turned to alcohol for a stress reliever. She was not an alcoholic- she was just looking to forget about the guy who broke her heart, and it didn't solve her problems. Here she sat with that man, in her home - in her bedroom.

"Im sorry, Olivia Benson. For abandoning you, for hurting you, for trying to forget about you. I'm so sorry with all my heart." He said truthfully. Olivia smiled and nodded. She easily forgave him, but it took a little longer to forgive herself for drinking the pain away. It hurt to think she was so weak to do that to herself, but she eventually got over the pain of washing away the memories with liquor.

"Im tired" was all she said. The thoughts gave her a headache just thinking about her drunken mother.

"Me too" he answered. He did not see through her disguise of lies. He wished he could read her mind of what she was thinking about but he couldn't. And he did not want to jump to conclusions. So he sat helpless and unable to see she was fighting a breakdown.

"Sleep then" she nodded at the open space next to her. He hesitated for a minute. In his mind he wasnt doing anything wrong. He was just laying beside one of his best friends. He decided it was okay to share a bed with her, not like they were having sex.

He then lay beside her and somehow, it felt right.

He took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants and slide them down his legs.

"El?" Olivia asked confused. She didn't know what to think.

"I can only sleep in my boxers, more comfortable" he laughed.

"Oh. That's okay" she smiled and turned on her side, facing the wall instead of Elliot.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and she was more comfortable.

"Goodnight" they both said consecutively, and for the first time in three years they both slept amazingly.

 _Hello! Nice to see you again!_

 _Thanks for reading. I fit like every word i could in this to make it long for you guys. So I hoped you enjoyed! Leave your opinion and recommendations in the review setion! I read them all and they make me so happy! Even negative comments are appreciated!_

 _Just leave what you like or hate about my story and I'll give you guys more or less of that! Okay this is a long authors note gotta go now! Hahah!_

 _See you guys soon! Much love! Thanks again :)_


	12. Chapter 10

-Third Person-

Elliot awoke before Olivia. He redressed. He felt bad, as to leave her to wake up again without him there. He decided to leave a note:

Thanks for letting me stay last night. I had to leave as soon as I woke up and I am going home for a bit. Text me when you wake up. -El

He grabbed his keys and looked at her sleeping body once more and left. He thought it was good Olivia finally got a child. She finally built a good life. Too bad it had started without him, he thought in his head while driving to his apartment. He rented it for the summer.

He quietly opened the door and shut it slowly. He set his keys down, and was very careful not to let them jingle.

"Where did you go?" A voice said. He turned around.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out" he said to Dicky. He was relieved it wasn't Kathy.

"Dad," Dicky said and drew closer to Elliot and he whispered, "I think mom knows you went to Olivia's"

"Oh, I know" Elliot turned around to see Kathy standing there.

"What?" Elliot said, he was confused as to what was going on.

"You went to Olivia's last night." Kathy said.

"How did you know?" Elliot gave up. He wasn't the best at lying in situations like this; but he could sit in an interview with a serial killer as serious as ever and lie.

"I asked the kids if they knew where you were, Eli said you went to say hi to Olivia. But I guess that not all you did." Kathy said. She knew when he came home and looked restless after going to say hi to his old "partner" there was something else going on. Just like how there was when Elliot and Olivia were partners, she always knew. She made Elliot move to another state but he demanded he bring the kids to New York to see sights and have fun. She didn't believe him.

"I stopped by there. I said hi but she showed me her child, time flew by and she knew I still can barely see in the dark after that accident so she asked me to stay. And before you jump to conclusions, no we did not have sex" he said. Kathy had no words to say so she rolled her eyes and left.

Elliots phone rang. It was a text from Olivia.

No problem. Wanna meet at central park? Bring Eli. I want him to meet Noah... Liv

He smiled at the thought of Eli and Noah being brothers.

Be there in 10.

He walked into Eli's room he shared with Dicky.

"Hey.. Wanna go meet Olivia at the park? She has a surprise for you " He smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah!" Eli said excitedly, "oh and dad? I'm sorry for telling mom you went to see Olivia." He apologized.

"Its okay buddy. You were just trying to help" Elliot ran a hand playfully thrthrough Eli's hair.

"Lets go" he said and they left together.

They drove to central park and saw Olivia pushing Noah on the swing and recording his laughs.

"Who is Olivia with?" Eli asked

"Ask her yourself" Elliot smiled as Eli practically jumped out of the car and onto the playground.

"Whose this?" Eli asked Olivia.

"My son, Noah Porter Benson" Olivia smiled

"Wanna push him?" She asked Eli and he excitedly pushed Noah on the swing.

Olivia strolled over to Elliot and saw how exhausted he looked.

"Did you sleep last night? " she asked, concerned that maybe she kept him up.

"Like a baby" he said and looked at her.

"Then whats bothering you, El?" She asked. She had always been a big friend for Elliot and also a great partner.

"Kathy. She figured out where I went" Elliot smiled and shook his head. He waved at Eli, who was trying to get his unfocused attention.

"So you guys fought because of me?" She questioned, feeling bad for being the reason they fight.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Elliot sighed, "I think I'm gonna get a divorce, this time for good" he said

"I don't know what to say" she looked down.

"It's not your fault. Its Kathy. She nags me, she annoys me, and she accuses me of sleeping around all the time. I think its best for us, and the kids" he said and nodded.

"Okay" was all she said. She sat on the swing next to Noah.

"Push me" she smiled at Elliot and he agreed. He smiled as he pushed her, of course they were too old to be doing this, but they enjoyed it and did it anyways. Occasionally Liv and Eli would switch spots so Elliot could push his kid and Olivia could do the same. It was like a perfect family portrait; with a big backstory.

 _Not as long as the last one but its still good I think. Maybe too fast but its good, and a good size. Anyway the timeline is way off because she gets Noah after she becomes sergeant but who cares. She has Noah, and who's complaining? No one. So I'll just make this a new timeline haha. I hope everyone enjoyed. By the way, I love all the kind reviews! Leave some more? Tell me what you think so far!_

 _Until next time :)x_


	13. Chapter 11

**-Third Person POV-**

Elliot went home that night. He felt. .. great. He had just spent a day in the park with Olivia Benson. And her son. And Eli. He was ready to end his relationship with Kathy, permanently.

"How was the park? " She asked, drying her hands from washing the dishes.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I want a divorce" Elliot sighed. Kathy gave him a weird look.

"You were with Olivia. Is that was this is about?" She said. Elliot didn't want the kids to overhear their yelling conversation. He tried to keep his voice down.

"No. Not at all. This is about me not loving you. We both know I came back to support you because you were pregnant. We dont even sleep in the same room." Elliot said. Kathy realized he was kinda right and she grew angry at him.

"Out." Was all she said. Elliot glared at her.

"I'm taking Eli with me. I'll come get Dicky and Kath too" he said. He couldn't take them all right away. He went into Eli and Dickys room.

"Wanna see Olivia?" He asked and Eli jumped up.

"Grab pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, I'll be right back" he said to Eli. He went over to Dickys bed.

"Hey man, your mom and I are over with. Im sorry. You and Kath will stay here for the night, okay? " Elliot said, petting his sons hair.

"You've wanted this for years. Go get her." Dicky smiled. Elliot went into Kathleen's room and told her the same thing. Eli came out all ready to leave.

"Let's go, kiddo" Elliot said and picked him up. He walked into the living room and opened the door, then he turned his head;

"Goodbye, Kathy" he said and left.

Olivia heard a knock on her door. At first, she ignored it, having a headache from her day at work. But then she heard the person knock again.

"Liv?" Said a voice she knew as Elliot's spoke. She put down her wine glass and walked to the door. She mentally prepared herself to see him once again then she opened the door.

"I did it." He said

"Did what?" She asked. Elliot looked at Eli. He didn't want him to know yet and he didn't know how to explain it.

"Hey, Eli, go see what Noah's up to." Olivia said and Eli smiled and ran into her house. Elliot made sure he was out of seeing range and also entered Olivia's apartment.

"I.. told Kathy we need a divorce" Elliot said and laughed a little. He felt a huge weight be lifted from his shoulders.

"That's a good step in the right direction, Elliot" Olivia smiled and Elliot moved his hand over to hers and grabbed it softly. Olivia looked into his piercing blue eyes the same way she did 16 years ago on that rainy night and she fell for him again. Elliot realized he never stopped falling.

Elliot leaned in closer to her. The gap inbetween them grew smaller and smaller, their lips almost met until they heard a voice.

"Dad! Olivia! Come play with me and Noah!" Eli said. Elliot mentally cursed, he had been wanting that kiss for over a decade. Just like that one night he was undercover and Olivia sorta saved his ass by being his 'prostitute.' He had found it hard to keep his hands off of her yet at the same time he took a breath of relif when the people he had been working for threw her out.

"Yeah, let's play," Olivia said. Elliot just smiled at her.

"One second, Junior" Elliot said. He heard Eli run back into Noah's room.

"Kiss me," Elliot said, holding Olivias face in his arms.

"Why should I?" She asked, she decided he should earn her back into his life.

"Because... I- love you, and I've missed you" he said. Olivia smiled and pulled his hands off her face.

"Coming, Eli!" She said and walked away. Elliot looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how she is. Not even just her looks, which still astonished him from day 1 how she never ceased to look beautiful every day; even while crying or sleeping or miserable, but he loved her heart too.

He followed her into the room and they played with toy cars with the boys, Noah couldn't tak yet at only age one but if he could he would probably be making the same car noises Eli was, Elliot thought to himself.

"Okay Eli.. I think Noah is tired. Same for Olivia and I. Are you ready for bed?" Elliot asked, Eli yawned in response.

"Alright. Brush teeth, pajamas, meet me at the couch in 5,okay?" Elliot asked and Eli nodded and raced off.

"Well, don't you have him trained?" Olivia snickered.

"Kathy, she nags him all the time, sometimes it works" Elliot laughed and Olivia joined in.

"Do I sleep on the couch or in the bed?" Elliot asked while Olivia gave Noah his blanket after putting him in his crib.

"How about the floor" she grinned to herself.

"C'mon. Bed, Liv. I've been sleeping on a couch for 4 years straight." he said and gave her a puppy dog look. The one she always fell for when he asked for a favor on a case, or asked for her to get him a coffee or a snack from the crummy vending machine in the hallway. It always worked.

"Fine" Olivia faked a groan, but in aLl reality she was kinda happy to be sleeping in the same bed as Elliot. Elliot pulled her in. The hug he has been wanting all day.

"Alright. Tuck Eli in, he sleeps on the couch. Meet me in my room, 5 minutes," she mocked him and he laughed. He quickly leaned in and put his lips on hers. The kiss didn't last long, but it was hot. Elliot pulled away and walked out of Noah's room. Olivia tried to process in her mind what had just happened; Elliot Stabler had just kissed her.


	14. Authors Note 2

I haven't updated because

1\. I'm not seeing any reviews of my last chapter. He kissed her! What do you guys think about it?!

2\. I have NO IDEA what should happen. Leave ideas of what you'd like to see happen

3\. My wifi is down so review/ leave ideas as quick as possible. Even if you see this in 20 years, hi, and just leave some reviews because I love reading them. Even if its Guest telling me they'll kill me if I delete or if its Guest saying its terrible i need to delete asap, the reviews are always cool and all opinions are welcome!

Thank you & sorry for not updating. Expect it soon ! I love you guys, you're really the best ! Thanks for always being honest, see you soon. Btw im reading the reviews and if you dont leave one I'll be kinda mad .. jk your okay but cmon i wanna know what you think! Xx


	15. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's short and nothing happens i just needed to update!

Third person -

Olivia reached her hand up and touched her pulp lips. They were tingling, and she liked the felling. She walked to my bedroom astonished with his action, but she didn't know how to react. She never thought of kissing him, she never thought of hugging him, she never even thought she'd see him again.

She lay on the bed, and opened her most recent case file. A man was going on a rape spree, targing woman and children who were white with blonde hair, and the SVU squad had no clue who he was, he left behind no evidence. No fingerprints, semen, hair, he was good. Elliot came in quietly, and smiled at Olivia kindly, she could tell he had missed her, but she did not want to forgive him as easily as she dod Brian, who ended up not only breaking her heart, but tearing it into pieces.

"Just on time" She smirked, she loved to be able to tease him again, to be able to stare into his blue eyes again, be able to hug him again. She had missed him more than anything, and was glad he was back, despite whatever she said.

He made some weird sounds as he climbed onto her bed and Olivia giggled. She still couldn't believe Elliot Stabler was crawling into her bed next to herself. He snatched the file out of Olivia's hand, and she sent him a dirty look. Elliot didn't want her up all night like she always used to be, trying to figure out the impossible at 3 in the morning.

"Hey!" Olivia cried out, she was looking at those, it wasn't fair of him to take them.

"Liv, there's a beautiful thing named sleep. I want you to try it." Elliot said, putting the file on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Chills sent down Olivia's back at the sound of him calling her 'Liv' again. She

"I've already tried it, not my thing, now hand it over, Stabler." She called him by his last name, she felt he didn't really deserve being called 'El' again, not yet anyways. A nickname is for someone who earns your trust, not for someone who breaks it and then returns years later expecting full trust to return. Olivia kinda did trust him, but moreso with her life than her heart. He was her ex-partner, not boyfriend. Deep down, she, and everybody, knew that they both craved each other's touch, but maybe it wasn't so meant to be, or timing was always wrong.

"No. I want you to sleep. The case can be solved tomorrow, at work." He said, he wanted to make his point but he knew Olivia would never go and understand him. She was stubborn, but so was he, so he coped with her, and not like he didn't want to, because the first time he met her he had a feeling that he would be here eventually.

She muttered a 'fine' and laid down.

"Can I put my arm around you?" He asked her, putting his arm in the air and Olivia nodded.

"Don't try anything funny, Stabler, and don't hog the blankets." She teased and faced the other way. She reached behind her and grabbed his arm, then wrapped it around herself. Elliot chuckled to himself and then scooted closer to Olivia. He shut his eyes and exhaled happily. He thought to himself:

 _For once, it feels right._


End file.
